Begitu Indah
by Day-chan Arusuki
Summary: "Mungkin terdengar sedikit aneh dan mungkin Gray-sama terkadang risih. Tapi—inilah Juvia, cinta Juvia dan rasa posesif Juvia yang tiap hari Juvia perlihatkan."


_Terang saja, aku menantinya. Terang saja, aku mendambanya. Terang saja, aku merindunya._

_Karena dia, karena dia …._

_Begitu indah._

_**[Padi – Begitu Indah]**_

* * *

**BEGITU INDAH**

_**Disclaimer: I do not own **_**Fairy Tail. Fairy Tail © Hiro Mashima**

_**Story**_** © Day-chan Arusuki**

_**Special for **_siriuslight

**CANON. OOC. DLDR. **_**Author**_** tidak mengambil keuntungan apapun dalam pembuatan **_**fanfic**_** ini.**

* * *

Seorang gadis bersurai biru tua sedang menengadah. Ditatapnya lazuardi dengan mata hitamnya yang lebar. Sebuah bekal buatan rumah terdekap manis di dadanya, spesial dibuat dengan sepenuh hati.

_Another good day._

Juvia—nama gadis itu, berjalan dengan riang. Senyumnya terpatri selama perjalanan dari _Fairy Hills_ menuju _guild_ tercintanya, Fairy Tail.

Tidak lama kemudian, sampailah dia di markas besar para peri tersebut. Keluarga besar nan bandel yang menjunjung tinggi ikatan persahabatan.

"_Ohayou_, Fairy Tail!" sapanya riang.

Anggota _guild_ pun menyapanya balik dengan ramah.

Pagi-pagi tapi sudah berisik. Itulah yang tiap hari terdefinisi dari keadaan _guild_ ini. Makanan sudah banyak yang tersedia di atas meja—terima kasih pada Mirajane, Lisanna dan Laki sebagai pelayan _guild_ yang apik. Baku pukul juga sudah terjadi dan itu merupakan hal biasa. Biasa, karena _sang polisi_—Titania Erza belum datang.

Juvia meneliti semua sudut _guild_. Sejauh mata memandang, terlihat banyak orang yang berlalu lalang yang mengganggunya. Namun itu semua tak menyurutkan niat gadis air ini untuk mencari kekasih hatinya, pujaan hatinya.

Gray Fullbuster.

Di sudut kanan dekat meja bar, sedang menyantap eskrim rasa vanilla. Tetap tenang meskipun bertelanjang dada seperti biasa.

_Itu dia!_

"GRAY_-SAMAAA_ …."

Juvia melakukan rutinitas biasanya lagi: _stalking_!

Pemuda yang sedang diteriaki hanya mendengus. Hampir tiap hari dia diikuti oleh gadis yang sangat terobsesi dengannya. Dia tidak habis pikir, apa yang disukai gadis itu darinya?

"Yo, Juvia," sapa Gray normal.

Juvia mengambil duduk di sebelah Gray. "Kenapa hari ini makan eskrim lagi? Kemarin Juvia _kan_ sudah bilang akan membuat _bento_ untuk Gray_-sama_! Gray_-sama_ jahat!"

"Uh, karena aku ingin." Gray tidak pandai berdalih, Juvia tahu itu. Gray suka sekali eskrim vanilla, jadi sebenarnya tidak aneh kalau hampir tiap hari dia menyantap itu. Tapi kalau keseringan bisa _berabe_, bukan?

"Tiap hari alasanmu itu saja, Gray-_sama_," gerutu Juvia _nggondok_.

"..." Gray melirik _bento_ super besar—dan pasti spesial untuknya di dekapan gadis air tersebut. "aku … berterima kasih kau sudah membuatkanku _bento_. Akan kumakan nanti siang saja, ya?"

Mata kelam juvia bersinar bak mentari. Wajahnya merona malu—walaupun adegan ini sering berulang tiap harinya. Dengan senang hati Juvia memberikan bekal itu pada Gray. Gray balas tersenyum kecil dan kembali menyantap eskrim.

"Kalau sudah dimakan, beritahu Juvia rasanya bagaimana, ya!" ucap _mage_ unyu itu ceria.

Mendengar itu, Gray melepaskan tawa kecil. "Kau membuatkanku bekal hampir tiap hari. Kau masih butuh komentarku?"

"Juvia akan membuatnya lebih sempurna lagi untukmu," jawab Juvia.

"Terima kasih, Juvia."

Perbincangan ringan mengudara selama beberapa waktu. Selang beberapa menit kemudian, Gray undur diri. Dia mulai terganggu oleh hawa-hawa panas dari mage api yang meledeknya seperti biasa.

"Gray-_sama_! Kau pasti bisa mengalahkan Natsu! Semangat!" teriak Juvia lantang sementara Gray mulai bersibaku dengan Natsu.

"Oi, Luce!" panggil Natsu pada sosok pirang di belakangnya. "Semangati aku dong! Seperti Juvia pada _ice-brain_!"

Bukannya mendapat dukungan, tapi Natsu malah mendapat bogem mentah.

Gray tertawa keras. "Dasar bodoh!"

"Apa kau bilang?! Maju sini kau _ice boxer_!"

"Siapa takut?!"

Dan dimulailah kembali pertarungan mereka.

**-xxx-**

Seorang gadis bersurai pirang mengeluh sebal atas keadaan di sekitarnya. Suara baku hantam yang menghiasi _guild_ tidak membuatnya tenang untuk membaca. Diharapnya dengan hadirnya Erza, semua bisa tenang dan damai. Tapi Titania itu malah ikut bertarung—gara-gara seseorang menginjak potongan _strawberry cheesecake_-nya.

Natsu yang memanggilnya—hanya untuk sesuatu yang sangat tidak penting membuat amarah Lucy memuncak. Segera saja, satu hantaman ala Lucy mendarat cantik di pipi Natsu. Lihatlah, Natsu memerah! Karena darah.

Lucy kembali ke meja yang dia duduki tadi. Dia memandang malas Plue yang masih setia mengipasinya. "Plue, aku ingin Fairy Tail damai sedikit, bisa tidak sih?!" curhatnya.

"Itu sangat tidak mungkin, Lucy_-san_. Bukan Fairy Tail itu namanya."

Lucy terperanjat mendapati Juvia sudah duduk berhadapan dengannya. Wajahnya tampak sumringah—masih karena bekalnya diterima oleh Gray.

"Hehe, benar juga sih. Tapi kalau begini lama-lama _guild_ bisa hancur," sahut Lucy.

Tidak ada percakapan penting yang terjadi di antara Lucy dan Juvia setelah itu. Soal misi, tren pakaian, gosip, hingga ….

Cinta.

"_Ne,_ Juvia … kenapa kau bisa setertarik itu dengan Gray?" tanya Lucy.

Juvia melotot. "Memangnya kenapa? Lucy_-san_ juga menyukai Gray_-sama_? Sudah kuduga kau adalah _love rival_!" seru Juvia spontan.

Gadis _stellar spirit_ itu _sweatdrop_ selama beberapa saat. "Juvia …."

"Tentu saja Juvia sangat menyukai Gray_-sama_. Dia adalah pangeran kuda putih Juvia sampai selamanya," tutur Juvia dengan mata berbentuk hati.

Lucy memegang pundak Juvia—guna menyadarkannya dari imajinasi level 9999. Mata karamel itu memandang lurus dan tajam ke arah Juvia. Tersirat kesungguhan di sana.

"Juvia, aku serius. Aku hanya penasaran, kenapa kau segitu _ngebet_-nya dengan Gray. Yah—memang dia baik, tidak buruk dan … _well_, tidak jelek dan humoris." Lucy terdiam sesaat sebelum dia menyadari aura menusuk dari Juvia. "Uh—aku menyukainya sebagai sahabat! Tidak lebih! Ini serius!"

Juvia melepaskan genggaman Lucy. Gadis air itu memandang Lucy dalam sebelum akhirnya dia tersenyum—tulus.

"Dimulai dari pertemuan pertama—saat Juvia masih menjadi musuh, dia sudah menarik hati Juvia. Banyak dari kata-katanya yang menggugah jiwa Juvia—secara pribadi. Dia selalu menghapuskan rasa gelisah."

"…."

Juvia melanjutkan dengan senyum menerawang. "Semakin hari, dia semakin menarik untuk diselidiki."

"Diselidiki?" ulang Lucy sedikit _sweatdrop_ dan disambut anggukan mantap.

"Mungkin terdengar sedikit aneh dan mungkin Gray_-sama_ terkadang risih. Tapi—inilah Juvia, cinta Juvia dan rasa posesif Juvia yang tiap hari Juvia perlihatkan."

Melihat Juvia tersenyum tulus—dan merona, Lucy ikut tersenyum. _Ah … indahnya cinta._

"Tapi, lebih dari semua itu …."

Juvia menoleh ke arah Gray dan Natsu yang masih saling tonjok. Natsu memulai kuda-kuda guna mempersiapkan serangan keras dan akhirnya sukses membuat Gray terpental. Alih-alih menolongnya, Juvia kembali memandang Lucy. Dia tahu Gray tidak suka diganggu ketika sedang bertarung, apalagi ditolong. Biasanya dia akan membawa kotak obat sehabis pertarungannya selesai.

"Cukup, Juvia. Cinta memang tidak butuh alasan. Jika didefinisikan maka akan sangat panjang dan tidak akan berakhir," ujar Lucy memandang lembut sosok _mage_ bersurai _pink_ salmon.

Juvia tertawa kecil. "Memang. Tapi jika boleh disingkat …."

"Disingkat?"

"Ya. Alasan singkat Juvia menyukai Gray-_sama_. Sebenarnya mudah sekali," ucap Juvia.

Lucy mendekatkan dirinya pada Juvia—seakan tertarik dengan kata-kata Juvia selanjutnya. "Oh ya? Kalau kutanya: Kenapa kau menyukai Gray?"

Juvia tersenyum.

"Karena dia begitu indah."

*****END*****

* * *

**OMAKE**

Gray tersungkur di kursi panjang terdekat. Wajahnya bonyok seperti biasa—mendapat tinjuan api dari Natsu. Napasnya masih terengah karena baru saja Gray mendapat tendangan super keras dari _mage_ super keras kepala tersebut.

"Oh ya? Kalau kutanya: Kenapa kau menyukai Gray?"

"…." Samar-samar Gray mendengar suara gadis yang menyebutkan namanya. Asal suaranya dari sebelah kanan—ah, ini _kan_ suara Lucy.

"Karena dia begitu indah."

Perlahan, Gray tersenyum.

Dia tahu Lucy sedang berbicara dengan siapa.

* * *

_[A/N]_

Semoga tidak mengecewakan **siriuslight** alias Mayang sayang Daychan :* mumumu

tapi jujur lho, kalo melihat Juvia itu, gimana ya. Dia itu punya cinta yang tulus. Cinta yang posesif. Cinta yang tidak harus dimengerti. Cinta yang tidak menuntut.

Juvia adalah contoh bahwa orang bisa kuat karena cinta, cinta yang buatnya bertahan meski harus ada yang namanya pengorbanan.

DAN SUDAHLAH NANTI KALO SAYA TERUSIN BAKAL GALAU HUHUHUHU :"")). YA POKOKNYA GITU LAH YAAA POKOKNYA SAYA SUKA SAMA GRUVIA. TERUTAMA PERJUANGAN JUVIA. HURT COMFORT SEKALI PAIRING INI YAH! :* OKE SIP

Sampai jumpa!

**Hargai kerja keras **_**Author**_** dengan **_**review**_** :)**


End file.
